


We Deserve It.

by 1_dont_care



Category: The Last of Us, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_dont_care/pseuds/1_dont_care
Summary: It's the last one of those couple of Ellentine one-shots (There'll be more)It's a continuation of 'Admitting Love In Worse Moment' 'Helping hands' and "She's Dead'
Relationships: Clementine (Walking Dead)/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 7





	We Deserve It.

When Aasim, Ruby, and Clem were coming back, Clem started bleeding much faster, Aasim, fortunately, felt the wetness on his arm, and that Clem started to get pale, they started then riding as fast as they could to Jackson, Ruby talked to her, so she would have something to focus on, and maybe she wouldn't lose consciousness, but the other thing they were lucky about was that they were close to gates of Jackson about ten minutes. "OPEN THE GATES, WE HAVE A WOUNDED!" Aasim yelled when they reached gates, they opened it immediately and picked Clem up from horse and started running to the infirmary, Clem already lost her consciousness.

Lee was heading out to stables, Joel tried to convince him to go tomorrow, the place would be crawling with Seraphites, but Lee refused until he saw Clem getting carried to the infirmary, he ran after them, Joel did too. "What the hell happened?!" Lee asks Louis, he carries Clem, he was the first to saw Clem and he picked her up and wasted no time, but heard briefly what happened. "She got in a firefight with Seraphites, got shot in the stomach, but still managed to kill them, it was okay, but she started bleeding more than we would wish," Louis explains and they reach the infirmary, Dina was the one who wasn't really occupied, so she started working on Clem, she did ask what happened, she needed to take bullet out, clean and sew the wound, wouldn't be the first time she does that, and it won't the last time. "I'll go tell Ellie that she's here," Joel says and wants to walk out, but Lee stops him. "Not now, she thinks she's dead, she doesn't need to hear that Clem is here and that she's under surgery I think?" Lee says and Joel nods. "Okay, but I'm still going home, I won't tell her," Joel promises and walks out, he smiles he can't wait to see Ellie that Clem is alive, and knowing Clem she'll want to go out, and she will under promise she'll watch out, and Ellie will make sure of that.

It was a few hours before Clem woke up, she wasn't pale completely, but her wound was taken care of, Lee didn't leave her, he waited for her to wake up, and Joel in meantime made sure Ellie won't do anything stupid, he knew what Ellie was feeling towards the brunette, she confessed to him. Lee noticed that Clem opened her eyes and called for Dina, and stopped her when she tried to get up. "Lay, at least wait for a little," Lee commanded and Clem nodded, she survived, she fucking survived, she will get to spend more time with people she loves and only that brings her joy. "So how are you feeling?" Dina asks, and Clem coughs a little, she laid in the snow, so it may be a cold. "Pretty good, a little week, but good." Clem answers and Dina nods. "Do you feel pain?" Dina asks and Clem shakes her head. "We gave you painkillers, so you won't for some time, but the pain will come back sooner or later," Dina informs and Clem nods again, and Lee just listens, and Dina has to ask one more question, that isn't exactly connected with how she feels. "Lee, could you leave us for a second?" Dina asks, her voice is sweet as honey, it's pretty hard to say no to her, so Lee nods and walks away. "Did you tell Ellie what you feel?" Dina asks excitement in her voice and Clem groans but smiles right after. "I did, right after they shot me, actually she feels the same," Clem admits, it was Dina who advised Clem to say what she feels on patrol with Ellie. "I fucking knew it. At least I won a bet." Dina says with a smirk and Clem rolls her eyes. "Can I go out from here today?" Clem asks and Dina nods slowly. "Yeah, but as you know, it's not recommended, but promise you won't move too much, we don't want you to re-open your wound. But walk slowly, or ask Lee to help you." Dina warns and Clem nods, it ain't the first time she gets that talk, but she wasn't shot before. "I promise, Ellie won't let me." Clem jokes and Dina giggles and nods. "Yeah probably," Dina responds and calls for Lee. "You can take her home, but make sure she won't pull her stitches," Dina says and Lee nods, Clem too just to satisfy Lee. Clem gets up with Lee's help and she walks slowly next to him, so if she'll fall he can catch her.

Clem and Lee reach their home and both of them walks in, Lee walks in first and sees that Joel is watching some movie with Ellie, she doesn't seem to be interested in it, she seems not focused on anything around her. "We're back," Lee says and Joel smiles again and nudges Ellie a little with his elbow. "They're back." Joel catches her attention and she sees Lee walking in the living room, and after him Clementine she seems pale and weak, but she walks and isn't dead, Ellie's face is in pure shock and Clem just smiles, Clem tries to walk to Ellie, but before she could even do two steps Ellie is already next to her hugging her tightly. "I thought you died," Ellie says quietly tear of happiness rolling down her cheek. "Actually I was prepared to," Clem whispers she returns the hug as much as she possibly can. The hug was a little bit longer than they thought it would and they got distracted when Lee and Joel cleared their throats and they pulled away. Ellie noticed the smirk on Joel's face and she rolled her eyes. "Joel, Lee, I have a little favor to ask you two, could me and Ellie watch movies this night? It's not that we'll have anything to do tomorrow." Clem asks and Lee agrees, but Joel crosses his arms and Ellie knows what he means. "We'll let you end your movie first," Ellie promises, then Joel agrees too, it's about half an hour to Joel's movie to end, so Clem and Ellie go to Ellie's room and Ellie plays some quiet and relaxing music in background, it was a pain to walk up the stairs, but managed, Ellie just made sure Clem won't fall, Clem laid on Ellie's bed and pulled cover over her she was freezing, but she hid it. Ellie laid next to her but didn't get under cover. "I was thinking a little, you meant it what you said after you got shot, or you told that just to make me go?" Ellie asks she was scared that Clem didn't mean one thing she said there, and that this kiss was really to make Ellie run. "You're afraid I didn't mean it?" Clem asks and Ellie nods shyly. "Look at me," Clem commands sternly and Ellie does that. "I meant every single thing I said and done there," Clem says and Ellie doesn't seem like she believes that, so Clem puts one of her arms behind her neck and closes the gap in between their lips, Ellie is surprised by the action, but melts into the kiss. "Do you believe me now?" Clem asks and Ellie can just dumbly nod, and Clem giggles, but sneezes right after, and now Ellie is the one who is giggling. "Shut up," Clem mutters and Ellie starts to laugh even louder.

It wasn't long to Clem ending up cuddled to Ellie and they laid there in comfortable silence waiting for Joel to end his movie and it was quicker than they expected, Clem was lazy and weak, but not more than she already was and asked Ellie to carry her down, and she did without asking a single question, Clem grabbed huge blanket and they went downstairs, Lee was already in his room, probably getting ready to teach tomorrow in school, and Joel just went to sleep, they knew that they have to be quiet, so they tried. When Ellie put down Clem on the couch she asked Clem about what movie they were watching and Clem almost immediately chose 'John Wick' they got their hands on the whole trilogy but never had time to watch it. Ellie quickly made her way to Clem and laid with her under the blanket and put her arm around her waist, but didn't hold tightly with fear she might hurt Clem. "Dina won a bet," Clem says without thinking before Ellie can press play on the remote. "What?" Ellie asks and Clem shrugs a little. "I don't know with who, but she betted that you feel the same way I felt about you." Clem clarifies and Ellie nods even if she's confused, she's sure that there isn't a single person who could understand Dina. "Oh, and just so you know, I'm not carrying you tomorrow. " Ellie warns and Clem rolls on her back to face Ellie. "We'll talk about it tomorrow then, now let's watch the movie." Clem retorts and rolls back on her side and presses herself even closer to Ellie.

They were in about the middle of the second part of 'John Wick' and Ellie watched the movie and just loved the feeling of Clem being so close to her, she feels peaceful and happy, happier than she ever was probably. "Do you think we deserved it?" Ellie asks and Clem is a little confused. "Deserved what?" Clem asks for clarification and pauses the movie. "This moment, I never thought I could feel so peaceful next to someone, and yet here I am, cuddling with you and watching a movie without being worried about anything?" Ellie clarifies and Clem kisses her. "We deserved it," Clem responds and Ellie nods. "We did," Ellie says and now she presses her lips on Clem's and they pull away again, and start watching the movie again. Ellie just wishes they could stay there forever, but Clem is right. They deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know it's a little shorter than 2k words, but I tried.


End file.
